galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
New Ireland
New Ireland Union Colony since 2222 Former Xunx Expanse, Star: Craig – System: Craig Upward Sector M0 Galaxy United Earth Colony founded in 2148. The planet features a toxic atmosphere, with 46% sulfur dioxide, but with sufficient oxygen for filter masks. There is a diverse bio-sphere but most of it, is oceanic life. The bio sphere is carbon based, but not consumable by humans. So far no Union species has found that really likes the taste. There are species that can digest it. Little thought was put into preserving native life and Terran fish were introduced in the local oceans (with little success- the fish thrived but took on the same sulfuric taste that made the local life form unpalatable. The colony sustained its economy by Water export, compost export and compressed Argon Gas. (Marginal as these products were offered in abundance and there was little profit margin) Several metals and minerals were mined. The discovery of large coal and mineral oil deposits in 2199 improved economic conditions somewhat. In 2240 BoCA conducted a Colony assessment and came to the result that New Ireland was not developing well and the colonist/ natives were quite poor and the colony was behind in development compared to other colonies of the same age. The Linda Schwartz foundation made New Ireland its first official recipient of development grant. The grant, a team of SII economy developers and BoCA created a boom in business in 2244 and New Ireland today is an old well developed world. The new businesses included tent farming of vegetables, rare earth mining, and plastic manufacturing form the vast natural gas and oil resources. New Ireland also became one of the prime suppliers of petroleum products such as petroleum jelly, naphthalene, benzene and other petro chemical products that are still in demand. When the Quanx joined the Union, the demand for coal drastically increased (Coal is not a resource that is mined on large scale in the Union as it was not needed for Energy production) As the Quanx eat coal. New Ireland is still a Petro Chemical center and exports a wide variety of products and while there are other industries, most businesses and services revolve around Oil and coal. While there is not a huge demand of these products compared to Pre Astro times, there is still solid demand. Especially as the Union has six member species that consume oil and three that consume coal. Physical Type Standard iron/silicate Radius 5744.31 km (0.90 x earth) Surface Area 4.15 x 108 km2 Land Area 1.29 x 108 km2 (0.86 x earth) Mass 4.06 x 1024 kg (0.68 x earth) Density 5.12 g/cm3 (0.93 x earth) Composition 30.5% silicon, 25.3% oxygen, 20.9% iron, 11.8% magnesium, 11.4% other metals, trace other elements Gravimetry Gravity 8.18 m/s2 (0.84 x earth) Escape Velocity 9.70 km/s Rotation Period 38.30 hours Axis Tilt 61.79 ° Hydrosphere Water 70 % Ice 30 % Atmosphere Type Standard toxic Pressure 112.93 kPa (1.11 x earth) Composition 49.6% sulfur dioxide, 29.8% argon, 20.6% oxygen, trace other gases Climate Type Cool Min Temp 189 K (-83 °C) Avg Temp 283 K (10 °C) Max Temp 293 K (20 °C) Biosphere Chemistry Carbon Lifeforms Microbes Civilization Type Colony Population 65,555,000 Society: Union laws, Represented, Planet Manager (hired) Category:Planets